kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Arashi
Thông tin | slot2= | slot3=- Khóa - | slot4=- Khóa - | slot1icon= | slot2icon= |fuel=15 |ammo=20 | M_Torp = 1 | M_Armor = 1 | S_Fuel =1 | S_Ammo =1 | S_Steel =6 | name 1=Arashi Kai | japanesename 1=嵐改 | hv 1= Lam - Bão | id 1=254 | rarity 1=6 | type 1=DD | class 1=Kagerou | firepower 1=12 (49) | torpedo 1=28 (79) | AA 1=16 (49) | ASW 1=30 (70) | LOS 1=8 (39) | luck 1=12 (63) | hp 1=32 | armor 1=14 (49) | evasion 1=46 (87) | aircraft 1=0 | speed 1=Nhanh | range 1=Ngắn | slot 1=3 | build 1=Nâng cấp | time 1=Lv35 ( 140 110) | slot1 1= | slot2 1= | slot3 1=- Trống - | slot4 1=- Khóa - | slot1icon 1= | slot2icon 1= |fuel 1=15 |ammo 1=20 | M_Torp 1= 1 | M_Armor 1= 1 | M_AA 1 1= 1 | M_FP 1 1= 1 | S_Fuel 1=1 | S_Ammo 1=2 | S_Steel 1=10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas, Đô đốc. Chúng em, Đội khu trục số 4 có quà cho anh nè! Sẵn sàng chưa các cô gái? một, hai... BOO! Ah... anh ấy nổi giận rồi. |EndOfYear2015 = 時雨、みんな何やってんの？大掃除？そかそか・・・え？俺もやんの？マジかよ・・・。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN =Shigure, Cậu đang làm gì đấy? Dọn dẹp cuối năm? Huh, oh... Mình cũng phải làm ư? cậu đang đùa à. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 司令、新年あけおめだ！今年も俺や四駆のみんなをよろしく頼むぜ。さあ、パッと繰り出そうぜ！はぎ、のわっち、まい、行くぞ！ |NewYear2016_EN = Commander, A Happy New Year. Me and the whole Des4 will be on your service this year as well. Now, let's raise some hell! Haggy, Nowatchy, Mai, Let's do this! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 鬼はぁー外っ、福はぁー内っ！今年の鬼役は誰だ～？え？あぁ、川内さん！投げにくいなぁ。ま、いいか。とりゃあぁ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = Demons are out! Luck is in! So who's the oni for this year, eh~? Uhh... It's Sendai... That's a hard thing to do... But, oh well. Rraagh! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = し…司令さ、これ、あげるよ。ん…まぁ、たいしたもんじゃないんで。あんま気にすんな。 司令、さっきあげた包み、開けた？あ…まだ？…そう…いや、別に良いんだ。別に… |Valentine2016_EN = N-này, chỉ huy. Đây, cái này cho anh đấy. À-thì,nó không phải điều gì to tát cả, đừng lo lắng về nó. Chỉ huy, thế cái túi hôm nọ...anh mở nó chưa thế? Ah... chưa à, huh. E-em hiểu. K-không, em không bận tâm đâu, thật đấy. |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |Valentine2016_2 = 司令、さっきあげた包み・・・開けた？あ、まだ？そう・・・いや、別にいいんだ、別に・・・ |Valentine2016_2_EN = Commander, the packet from before... have you opened it? Ah... not yet, huh. I-I see. N-No, I don't mind, really. |Valentine2016_2_Clip = |Valentine2016_2_Note = Secretary 2 |WhiteDay2016 = これ、何？えっ、チョコのお返し？マジで？「返して」って言っても返さないよ？ |WhiteDay2016_EN = What's... this? Eh? In return for my chocolate? For reals? I'm not going to give it back even if you asked, you know? |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = やったぜ春だぁ！この季節、なんかいいよなぁ～。花見に行こう！四駆のみんなを誘ってさぁ！ |Spring2016_EN = Awright, it's spring! This season is nice, isn't it? Let's go flower viewing, I'll invite everyone in the 4th squadron to come along! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 嵐を巻き起こして、俺たちついに三周年かよ。まじか．．．司令、みんな、サンキューな。 |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = After a storm, we have finally reached the third anniversary. Can't believe it... Commander, everyone, thanks. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = ややや… また雨じゃんか。どうも雨が続くと体の調子がおかしくなるよ。指令は平気か？ |RainySeason2016_EN = Gosh... It's still raining. If it keeps on raining, I feel that my body will not feel so good. Are you doing fine, commander? |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = |MidSummer2016 = 萩、なになに？　え、水着で、浜辺へ？　いいよ、俺はそういうのは…司令も、行くんだ？ |MidSummer2016_EN = Hagi, what's up? Eh, you're going to the beach in your swimsuits? No, I'm fine! I'm not really good with- ...Commander's going too? |MidSummer2016_Clip = |MidSummer2016_Note = }} Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng : Kayano Ai (茅野愛衣) * Minh họa : Konishi (コニシ) Ngoại hình * Cô có đôi mắt vàng và mái tóc đỏ rối, dài ngang vai với một chỏm ahoge ("tóc ngố" - một sợi/cụm tóc mọc "lạc loài"). * Arashi mặc một bộ đồng phục giống như những chị em của mình : áo sơ-mi trắng, áo khoác đen và một chiếc khăn quàng cổ màu đỏ. Cô cũng mặc một chiếc váy xếp màu đen, đeo găng tay trắng, quần tất đen và đi giày lười. * Bộ đồ chiến đấu của Arashi bao gồm một khẩu pháo đôi; sau lưng cô là ống khói cụp vào để mang được nhiều tháp pháo hơn, trông giống như một chiếc ba lô. Ở bên hông cô là bom chống ngầm, và tay cô cũng đang tung lên một quả. Arashi đeo thắt lưng gắn với những khẩu súng phòng không nhỏ và đèn rọi. Tính cách * Arashi có cá tính mạnh mẽ và cách ăn nói hơi cộc cằn. Mặc dù cô được sinh ra để làm chủ những cuộc chiến vào ban đêm, cô lại bị đánh chìm trong một cuộc dạ chiến. Thông tin bên lề *Tên cô nghĩa là "bão" hoặc "bão tố". *Cô được biết đến trong vai trò là nguyên nhân gián tiếp làm chìm hai tàu thuộc Không đội 1 là Akagi và Kaga trong trận Midway khiến cục diện chiến tranh thay đổi hoàn toàn. Cô bị tách khỏi hạm đội khi tham gia tấn công tàu ngầm USS Nautilus nhưng bị mất dấu, buộc cô chạy hết tốc lực quay trở lại đội tàu sân bay. Chính việc đó đã dẫn máy bay ném bom của tàu USS Yorktown và USS Enterprise đến thẳng hạm đội. Cùng lúc toàn bộ máy bay của Akagi và Kaga đã được triển khai đánh chặn ở một nơi khác giúp cho máy bay của địch tấn công mà không nhận phải sự phản kháng nào dẫn đến việc toàn bộ không đội 1 bị chìm. *Trong lời thoại báo giờ của mình, cô có nhắc tới trận dạ chiến và Shigure. Điều nay là vì Arashi dường như bị rối loạn hội chứng sau chấn thương, đặc biệt là sau Trận chiến vịnh Vella. Trong trận chiến này, Arashi, Shigure, Kawakaze và Hagikaze bị phục kích bởi 6 khu trục hạm của địch, trong đó có 3 tàu sử dụng radar đã bắn 36 quả ngư lôi trong 63 giây, làm ảnh hưởng đến tất cả ngoại trừ Shigure. Sau đó, 3 khu trục hạm của địch đã nã súng vào họ. *Vào ngày 7 tháng 8 năm 1943, trong Trận chiến vịnh Vella, Arashi bị đánh chìm ở giữa Kolombangara và Vella Lavella, tọa độ 07°50′N 156°55′Đ. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Wikipedia entry on destroyer Arashi en:en: es: zh:嵐 pt: Category:Tàu không thể đóng